


Connor's Surprise

by sir_red



Series: The Vamps UK [5]
Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 5 to my little Vamp appreciation story.</p><p>I had originally intended this to be a three part but I’m enjoying myself so will keep going for awhile. </p><p>This work is entirely fiction and no reflection is meant on real persons.</p><p>The Vamps are:<br/>James McVey – 19<br/>Tristan Evans – 18<br/>Brad Simpson – 18 (Just turned) <br/>Connor Ball – 16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connor's Surprise

Previously…

When we left you dear readers James McVey was hot, sweaty and painfully aroused. Connor had fucked him, finished himself off and left James hard as nails and leaking pre-cum on the white linen sheets. Still naked Connor sat next to the bed to watch the show…

Now…

James McVey thrust again into the sheets. His cock was red from the friction and his insurmountable arousal. 

“Connor,” James moaned, “please…” 

“Please what James, dear?” Connor asked cheerfully. 

Connor spent a moment admiring the perfection that was James McVey naked. His back was muscled and glistened with sweat. Even his hair was dampened from his exertion. Never before had Connor thought of sweat as something physically attractive. But watching James in all his sexually frustrated glory, Connor knew that he had been wrong. 

A single bead of sweat glimmered on James neck before running down his tanned and toned body. The bead shimmered down his torso, skirting around the surface of his left pec, narrowly avoiding his nipple. The bead ran down to his abs and was eventually lost in his neatly trimmed pubes. 

With exhaustion and near to tears James paused his exertions for a moment. He lay there, panting. 

“You are so fucking beautiful,” Connor said in poorly concealed awe. 

James was too tired to even comment. 

Connor began to root through James’ draws. 

“Wow, you have really nice undies,” Connor observed. 

Connor had always been kinda curious about other guys underwear. He loved seeing the bright waistbands as guys shirts slipped up their backs or when they bent over. 

James seemed to be something of a connoisseur - Aussiebum, Calvin Klein, he had them all. 

Connor removed an bright red Aussiebum jockstrap. 

“Mind if I try it on?” he asked James conversationally. 

James had returned to humping the bed and seemed a little too distracted to answer.

“I’ll take that as a yes…” Connor decided out loud. 

Connor slipped on the jock and stood for a moment admiring himself in the mirror. 

Connor’s cock was a thing of beauty but it was large like James’ or huge like Brad’s, it wasn’t even as big as Tris’. Yet in that Jock he looked like he was packing heat. 

“You look hot,” a voice murmured in his ear. 

Tris stood behind him completely naked. 

Tris body was long and lithe and appealing in a way all of its own. 

Before Connor could even voice his protest, Tris twisted his arm up behind his back and pressed him against the foot of the bed. Tris bent him over the bed and surveyed the scene before him. 

James had turned at the sound of Tris voice and now looked hopefully at his friend. 

“My, my, you’ve been a busy boy,” Tris said to Connor. 

“Like what you see?” Connor asked. 

He rubbed his bum cheeks against Tris’ long cock. 

“Cut that out,” Tris ordered and gave Connor a slap on his pert, white backside. 

“Where’s the key?” Tris asked James. 

James simply shrugged helplessly. 

Tris slapped Connor again on the behind. 

“I’ll never tell…” Connor said teasingly. 

“Hmmm….” Tris seemed to look at the scene before him and smiled to himself. 

Tris led Connor over to the nearby chair, pausing to briefly grab something from James’ sock drawer. 

Tris pushed Connors lean body over his lap. Connor humped Tris leg briefly before locating his crotch and attempted to rub his cock against Tris’. 

SPANK.

Tris hand slammed into Connor’s backside with more force than he would have previously thought possible. 

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK 

“Ow…” Connor cried out in surprise. 

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK 

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK 

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK 

Tris looked in awe at the pretty bottom of his younger band mate. Already a blushing of pink had begun to surface all over his round cut butt. 

“Spread your cheeks Connor,” Tris ordered.

“NO!” Connor cried out, remembering Tris’ ‘ring of fire’. 

“Do it or I’ll use my fist…” Tris warned. 

Connor looked around at him in alarm. Both Tris and James burst out laughing. There was something cheeky about Tris’ smile that immediately put Connor at ease. His beautiful blonde hair framed that cherubic face and Connor somehow knew he was going to be very, very sore the following morning. 

Sighing to himself, Connor reached back and spread his cheeks. 

Tris whistled in appreciation at the sight of Connor’s pretty little rosebud.

SMACK. 

Tris’ firm hand smacked right into the middle of Connor’s boy cherry and Connor squealed like a little girl. 

“No!” he cried out, “I’ll tell you where to find the key!” Connor relented finally. 

“Who said anything about the key?” Tris asked cheerfully.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK. 

Tris laid into Connor’s rosebud in quick succession. Connor cried out and finally burst into tears. 

After a moment Tris quietly stood Connor up and then hugged the younger boy. 

Connor massaged his backside, leaning into the warm body of his older band mate. 

Tris kissed Connor on the cheek and held him close. 

Connor sighed with relief at Tris’ gentle treatment.

Then something cold, shockingly cold and smooth pressed at his backdoor. 

“Ahh Tris…?” Connor said outloud. 

“Yes dear?” Tris asked innocently, as the cold thing continued to rub against Connor’s bum.

“Well my bum’s really sore…” Connor observed.

“That’s sorta the point…” Tris explained. 

“And I’m still wearing this jockstrap…” Connor observed. 

Connor’s cock now jutted obscenely out. Yet the jock had become like a cotton prison. His cock simply couldn’t escape. 

Connor sighed and prepared to lower the jock so that Tris could continue his torments but Tris growled at him.

“Leave it on…” Tris commanded.

“How am I supposed to get off with this on?” Connor whined.

“Payback’s a bitch,” James called out. 

Connor figured Tris would fuck him with the dildo and let James watch before they would move on to some other game. 

Connor was very wrong. 

Tris gently guided Connor into a position on his hands and knees at the end of James bed.

Connor cried out as Tris worked the monstrous dildo up his bum. 

“Too big!” he called out, as the silicon anaconda filled him up, “Its too big!” 

Tris hushed him and stroked his hair and eventually Connor got used to the beast inside of him. He realized he was hard, harder than he had ever been before. Yet his cock couldn’t escape the jock. 

“Take the jock off…” Connor called out. 

Tris simply chuckled and gave him a warning spank on the bum. Connor quickly shut up. 

Connor was shocked to hear James moan in pleasure. He turned around and saw the hottest thing he had ever seen.

James was also on his hands and knees, facing away from Connor. 

They were going arse to arse, with a double ended dildo.

Under Tris’ careful guidance the two fucked eachother. Connor pushing back on the beast as much out of spite against James as the pleasure the monster gave him. 

Tris watched in admiration as his muscly friend and the smaller wiry Connor fucked eachother with the double ended dildo. They cried out in pleasure as the beast violated them both simultaneously. 

James rocked back fucking himself relentlessly while also wanking himself until finally he came and ropes of white cum spread out over his tummy and onto the white under sheet beneath him. 

Tris giggled and carefully drew the beast out of James before quickly pulling it out of Connor. Connor’s bum actually clenched up in an effort to hold on to it.

“None of that Connor,” Tris said with authority. 

Tris led the wrecked younger boy, who walked bow-legged over to the chair. 

The front of the jock was wet with pre-cum and his cock jutted out the front obscenely, the material tented and stretched around his sizeable cock. 

“It’s time for you two to make peace,” Tris announced. 

He removed the key from the pile of Connor’s clothes and freed James. James looked over at Connor dangerously and cracked his knuckles threateningly. 

“Now, now, none of that!” Tris said to James. 

“He tied me up and…” James said angrily.

“Quiet,” Tris cut him off, “you’ve done worse to him. It’s time for us all to make peace. After all Connor was obviously feeling left out…and its not like you didn’t enjoy yourself.” 

Tris looked at James carefully and raised an eyebrow. James blushed and looked away. 

Connor for his part was in agony. He kept pawing at the front of his jock desperate to get off. 

“Time for a peace offering,” Tris announced. He smiled at James and after a moment James grudgingly smiled back. The two beautiful boys approached Connor. They gently pulled the jock down his legs and off. Connor immediately grabbed his cock and started pumping. 

Tris lightly tapped his hand and Connor stopped. 

Connor watched in awe as Tris went down on him. Tris deep-throated Connor, sucking down Connor cock with such force that Connor went cross eyed. At the same time James squatted behind him and started to eat him out.

Connor soon saw red at the administrations of the two boys. 

“HOLY SHIT!” Connor called out as he came. He looked down and was surprised to find the beautiful faces of Tristan Evans and James McVey looking up at him covered in his cum. Tris had ensured they were both underneath his cock as he came. 

“Ok…” Connor said outloud, “we’re even.” 

All three of the boys laughed and hugged. 

“What the fuck is going on here!?” Brad demanded loudly behind them. 

All three boys tunred around and blushed. Brad stood in the doorway, surveying the three sweaty boys with James and Tris cum soaked faces and Connor’s cock still wet with Tris’ saliva. 

“You know Connor,” Tris said out loud after an awkward moment, “I don’t think we are all quite even yet…” 

Connor smiled and nodded. 

The three smiled to eachother and approached Brad. The three boys cocks rapidly hardening again at the site of their cherubic band member standing there in only his boxer shorts.

“Don’t you even dare,” Brad said outloud.

The three boys pounced on Brad and Connor decided he was the luckiest guy alive.


End file.
